


A collection of hangover drabbles

by dirtylittlewar



Category: The Hangover (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid considers the file for a moment before redirecting his attention towards the game of Angry Birds he had been playing prior to Phil's intrusion. It takes a lot of self control on Phil's behalf to not just snap the man's iphone in half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A collection of hangover drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of these are AU drabbles so you'll be seeing, phil as a guardian angel, Phil as a writer and stu as his editor (totally didn't get inspired by limitless, nope), and the one where they don't end up together.

**1\. the hangover** \- phil/stu (that thing where phil is stu's gaurdian angel and sid is his boss.)

“I absolutely refuse.” And just in case Sid didn’t hear, Phil slams the manilla folder twice as hard across the man's surprisingly vacant desk. He’s quite certain an existence that spans longer than the earth, or a Days of Our Lives renewal, would infer a justifiable hearing problem.

“I didn’t waste half my after life stuck in limbo organizing files and playing personal assistant for this bullshit!”

Sid considers the file for a moment before redirecting his attention towards the game of Angry Birds he had been playing prior to Phil's intrusion. It takes a lot of self control on Phil's behalf to not just snap the man's iphone in half. "You should be happy because this is your first official job, especially after being promoted."

Climbing up the business ladder from ditch digger to janitor is hardly a promotion. "I'm not getting stuck with this loser."

"Phil, you have to understand that it's out of my hands in these sorts of situations. You are simply paired with the person that is best suited for you and it is up to corporate head when they process the human to guardian angel applications. I just have enough jurisdiction to approve or deny them."

"Great, I'm stuck with a dentist who's had more failed relationships than Britney Spears and Henry the 8th combined." He's not even going to get into the entire bachelor party issue the guy had for his second marriage. 

Sid rearranges the contents of the folder before returning it to Phil and smiling, an action he has come to know as deceptively foreboding despite its innocent appearance. Once he acquires the manilla file Phil excuses himself but before he is completely out of Sid's office he can hear the man mention one last minor detail.

"It's dangerous out there so Alan will be escorting you during your stay. Don't worry, what happens on earth, stays on earth."

 

**2\. the hangover**  - phil/stu (bradley cooper is a writer and stu is his editor.)

"For someone that's surprisingly capable of seeing the potential in others, and able to help with the unresolved ego issues, you're extremely keen on the self loathing." The knowledge is especially disheartening considering how brilliant a writer Phil actually is. 

"You know us writers, we're just a bunch of masochists. You can almost mistake the depreciated self worth with something to that of being humble."

"It's annoying." 

Phil pauses long enough to smile at him through the reflective surface of the computer screen. "I tell myself that every day."

Stu finds it understandable, coming from an editor's standpoint and years of personal interaction with writers on a day to day basis to realize where the sentiment comes from. But it still doesn't stop him from reminding Phil exactly how wonderful a writer he truly is.

Even if those methods are a bit unorthodox and involve more kissing than is deemed necessary.  

Phil is very similar to artists who think poorly of their art, despite the consistent praise from his following peers, and will always continue question the direction of where his writing could and should have gone? It's an endless paradox that no one other than Phil, himself, will ever be able to break. 

 

**3\. the hangover**  - phil pov (that thing where stu and phil don't end up together.)

sometimes there are no happy endings.

and life leaves it up to you to decide whether you'll wallow in the pain or pick yourself right back up again. 

It hurts but I'm genuinely happy for you. 


End file.
